All Grown Up
by ASianSuccessor2012
Summary: Imagine how life was in Cherry Tree Lane when the Banks children are now all grown up; Jane at 18, Michael at 17, finding their own destiny, love life and eventually,leaving home.That's when the winds begin to change again, which leads them to another encounter with Mary Poppins. Can the practically perfect nanny bring their family closer together...before it's too late?
1. Whatever Happens

_**Author's Note: **__****__Hi everyone! So this is my very first Mary Poppins fanfiction in this website...please go easy on me! In fact, I wrote this fanfiction by pen about a year ago, and only now, I'm deciding to put it up on this website, so I hope you enjoy it! Looks like there aren't too many of these fanfics featuring the Banks' lately with all the Mary/Bert pairings, but I promise, there's a lot...I mean A LOT of Mary/Bert here, don't worry, plus hints of Michael/OC, Mr. Banks/Mrs. Banks and Jane/OC. In this story, the children are now all grown up as teens and the good news is ...Mary & Bert ARE married with kids in this story! This is pretty exciting for me to step into the Mary Poppins category since I've always been a fan of the movie and musical and I'm really happy to put my creativity into action by bringing this story to life. So, sit down, relax, and enjoy reading! Don't forget to REVIEW! They make my day!_

**_Disclaimer: _****_I own nothing. All rights belong to P.L. Travers and the Walt Disney Company. Characters are based on the book (including places) and some Original Characters have been created._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Whatever Happens**

It's been many years since the Banks family have been stuck together, closer than close, having a strong relationship...after Mary Poppins came along, that is. Ever since she came along into their lives, George and Winifred Banks became a much happier couple and better parents to Jane and Michael. Things became better and better each and every time and every step of the way, what could possibly go wrong at 17 Cherry Tree Lane? Nothing. Nothing at all. Of course, the family remained happy and close, but many changes happened through the years. Major changes indeed. Some good, some not so good, but whatever happened, as long as their family was together, nothing could go wrong.

It was a lovely Saturday at 17 Cherry Tree Lane, the London air began to blow and sitting at the dining table was Mr. and Mrs. Banks, sipping their tea in the middle of a very serious discussion.

"Winifred?" asked Mr. Banks in a very serious manner.

"Yes dear? Is there anything wrong?" said Mrs. Banks in her usual calm and gentle tone.

"I was thinking...since Jane and Michael are now stepping out of their childhood, it's time we start letting them think about their future, don't you think?"

Mrs. Banks stayed speechless for a moment and though of her children. Jane was now a beautiful young eighteen year-old and Michael, a fine young man at seventeen. They were all grown up now, nearly ready to go out into the world and find their futures, and watch over themselves. No matter how hard Mrs. Banks tried to brush away the very though of her children all grown up, it could not escape her mind.

"What about it dear?" she said calmly.

"Well, since Jane and Michael are grown up now, I think they're ready enough to go out into the real world and..."

"-George! You're not sending the children away, are you?! You know how terribly that would upset me!"

Mrs. Banks could see where this conversation was heading. Jane and Michael were her only children and now, no longer kids but teens who were ready to face the world. Of course, she wished that they could never leave Cherry Tree Lane, but there really would come a time when the Banks children would leave the nest to spread their wings and fly.

As for Mr. Banks, he was fully aware of that and wished he never started the conversation. Whether they liked it or not, it was reality, but he would definitely_ not_ send the children away. It seemed like they loved them too much to let them go too soon.

"No Winifred, I'm not sending them away! I just want what's best for them,"

"I do too George, you know I do. But they're just so full of potential that their school would want to send them away!"

She was already very anxious for she knew that day would come where their children would be sent away because of their talents, meaning that they were both recommended to go to University. Far from home. Not just a local college, but farther. The West Continent to England...the U.S.A. But amongst all their worries, Mr. Banks had an idea. A brilliant idea...even if Mrs. Banks was in doubt.

"Oh George, what are we going to do?" she rushed to her husband's arms.

"What are we going to do..." As he thought of his wife's words, that's when his idea finally snapped.

"Haha!" Mr. Banks jumped happily and kissed Mrs. Banks, who still, rather didn't get the whole idea," This is incredible, Winifred! Just incredible!"

"What George? What is going on with you dear?" she said, still confused.

"The children will be staying, Winifred! They'll be staying home with us!"

In the midst of Mr. Banks' excitement, Mrs. Banks still remains doubtful.

"But George, how can they possibly stay home? You said that they..."

"-I know what I said my dear, and I take it back! The children _are _staying home with us!"

"George, the children can't stay home forever! How about their future?"

"I know about their future and we all have it covered! After all, family comes first before anything else!"

Mrs. Banks still didn't exactly get her husband's point yet, but she trusted him. Because, whatever happens, as long as they were together, nothing could possibly go wrong. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"Oh George!" she leaned forward and kissed Mr. Banks passionately,"It's just...this is just..."

"This is just what, dear?"

She got lost in her words that she didn't know what to say. But suddenly, that one word to say when no one knows what to say was at the very tip of her tongue.

"It's...it's..._supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_!" Mrs. Banks jumped and threw herself into her husband's arms as he spun her around. No one quite knew what the 'brilliant idea' was exactly, but the couple was just so busy rejoicing that they danced around, the intimate, loud sounds of their steps, loud enough for their household to hear. Their loud cheers even reached across the halls that even Ellen and Mrs. Brill heard them. But did they mind? No. Not at all. They were just glad that Mr. and Mrs. Banks were much happier than they ever were before.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ **_And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this first little chapter. The ending is a little random, to be honest, and probably not that clear but hey, at least chapter 2 will be up real' soon! Please let me know what you think and REVIEW Please! No flames please, but constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome...ALWAYS! Hope you enjoyed and just to let you know, Mary and Bert, and Jane and Michael will be in the next chapter! Yay! Have a great day!_**


	2. The Winds of Change

_**Author's Note: Hello again everyone! I sure hope you liked my first chapter, thought it was kind of short, but here's a much longer one now (And I mean LONGER)...Woohoo! I know, it's taking time for this story to develop, but hey, this is just the second chapter, who knows what might happen in this one? In this chapter, Jane and Michael FINALLY show up in this chapter...Finally! It's because their the main characters in this story after all, so yeah. Don't worry, a lot of Mary/Bert is coming up really soon! If not in this chapter, who knows? Maybe the next. Sorry for keeping you all waiting! I promise, I'll update as soon as I can. But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to REVIEW right after! **_

_**Enjoy Chapter 2,**_

_**~ASianSuccessor2012**_

_**P.S. There's a little drama here and there in this chapter and a tiny bit of angst and a twist you won't see coming...you've been warned! (Nothing explicit or anything, don't worry)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...they all belong to P.L. Travers and Disney. I only own the original characters for this story.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Winds of Change**

Meanwhile, after Mr. and Mrs. Banks ended their little "celebration," the doorbell rang and they quickly scrambled back to the dining table as if nothing happened.

"Ellen, get the door please,"

"Yes sir!" Ellen immediately walked toward the door, but before opening it, she looked out the window, making sure no one suspicious entered the house.

"It's the children!"

Mr. and Mrs. Banks felt more nervous than ever.

"George, why didn't you tell me what _really _is going on?" she whispered in a nervous tone.

"Winifred, will you pull yourself together? When the children enter, _do not _say anything about it!"

Mrs. Banks nodded in agreement.

Ellen opened the door to reveal an all grown up Jane and Michael Banks. No longer the mischievous and playful children they used to be, but teenagers who were more mindful of the cares of the world.

" 'Ello Jane and Michael," said Ellen, trying her best to be pleasant, " 'Ow are you youngsters?"

"Hey Ellen," greeted an exhausted Michael who managed to keep a smile on his face, "It's been a hard day, but we'll manage it."

Michael may have been tired, but he tried his best to be like a gentleman that he knew he would grow up to be. As a matter of fact, he seemed much more pleasant than his older sister Jane. When she walked in, a lot of stress was written all over her face. She tried to smile, but she just couldn't.

"Ellen, please stop calling us 'youngsters' for the millionth time. It gets into my nerves," said a completely stressed Jane Banks.

"Oh, yes Ma'am, I'm so sorry, I ain't aware of what kind of day it was for you,"

"Oh, it's alright Ellen," said Jane, who finally showed a little smile," After all, everyone makes mistakes."

The very thought of Mr. Banks' idea was at the tip of their tongue, but he and his wife decided to keep it to themselves and act natural in front of their children.

As Jane and Michael, who were thoroughly exhausted, turned to go to their rooms, children coming back home and heading directly to their rooms without greeting their parents was certainly not an option for Mr. Banks. As a matter of fact, never an option.

"Jane, Michael! You're going to your rooms so soon? Without greeting your parents?" He said a little disappointedly.

"George, let them! They're tired!" said Mrs. Banks, quietly but in an upset manner, only for her husband to hear as she put her hand on his arm.

"Still, they better greet us, Winifred. It's utterly out of respect for someone not to greet one's parents when they come home," he told her, loud enough for his children to hear. Jane and Michael turned around from the stairs to their parents so they could greet them.

"I'm really sorry father, you know Jane and I were tired today," said Michael as he walked towards his father as Jane followed behind him.

"Nonsense Michael! That certainly is no excuse!" said a seemingly upset Mr. Banks, who was underneath, hiding a smile.

"George..." exclaimed Mrs. Banks,"Surely you wouldn't want to add on the pressure Michael's been feeling all day long."

After his wife's confrontation, he knew he couldn't be mad at his son forever.

"You do know I'm only kidding, don't you Michael?" he said as his face grew into a smile, giving his son a hug.

"Well, I didn't see it coming there father," smiled Michael, also returning the hug and went over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek.

Jane also greeted her parents with a kiss, but still remained silent, letting the stress of her day take over her.

"Jane, is anything the matter dear?" asked her mother, who could tell if her daughter had a problem, just by looking at her face.

"Oh, me?" she said with a sigh,"It's nothing really, Mother. I'm just a little tired,"

"Jane, just by the way you seem, I can tell that something's wrong? Now, what's troubling you today?" started Mr. Banks.

"Ohh...Jane, you're in trouble!" teased Michael, just like he did as a child, already laughing.

"Michael! For once, will you just keep quiet?! You don't know what I've been through today! It's just terrible!"

"Terrible!" said Mr. Banks abruptly, "I caught that word from you, Jane! So something _did _happen after all! Just remember that we'll never leave your side when there are problems, Jane. Whenever you can, just tell us about it."

"Thanks for the suggestion father, but now's not a really good time,"

"Why not, my dear? Anytime is always a good time to tell us when there's a problem!" Mr. Banks said to her. He encouraged her to share her troubles with her family, because when some people reach their mid-teens, they start becoming more secretive. Just like Miss Jane Banks.

"No thank you," she sighed,"I'm actually doing quite fine right now, father, don't you worry about me."

But underneath it all, there was really a problem. A huge problem indeed that haunted her mind. Mrs. Banks went over to approach her daughter, who was sitting on the couch miserably.

"Jane?" she said, gently putting her hand on Jane's shoulder,"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell us?"

As Jane heard the question of her mother, a lump grew in her throat and her eyes began to glisten. Her family looked at her worriedly, practically staring at her and waiting for a reply.

Just like that, Jane suddenly lost it. She threw her arms around her mother and began to sob. From the very start, the rest of the family knew that Jane had a lot of trouble herself.

"Oh Mother, I can't stand it! I can;t stand this day one bit! This is just horrible!"

"Oh, sweetheart...what's the matter? I've never seen you this miserable before!"

"Are you sure you really want me to tell you what kind of a terrible day it was?" she cried.

"Jane, we really must know what's going on! We care about you, that is why we must find out darling!" exclaimed her worried father.

"Alright then father, I'll tell you what happened...but once you so, I promise you all you would wish you never did."

"Aw, come on Jane, just tell us what happened and we're there for you! Always!" pleased her brother as Jane continued to sob even harder, "Please!"

Jane took some time of thought, holding her breath and trying to stop her tears from flowing until she finally shouted her feelings out.

"The most terrible, despicable, horrible thing happened today!" cried Jane.

"Oh dear! What happened darling?" asked a concerned Mrs. Banks.

Jane took some more time and held her breath once more. Now was the moment of truth when she had to tell somebody...not just anybody, but her whole family about what happened earlier that day. There was no turning back now.

"Do any of you remember Mark Hall? That wonderful young man who lives just down the street?" she asked, still sobbing,"My...best friend?"

Her family answered simultaneously, and their replies only made matters worse.

"Ah yes, that fine lad himself, if I recall him!" smiled Mr. Banks, brightening up a little.

"I remember Mr. Hall very well dear!" said Mrs. Banks, also trying to brighten up like her husband.

And finally, Michael exclaimed, "Oh, he's a great guy, he is! What is with him now? It's not like he..."

That's when Jane saw it coming. She wished that she never began the conversation, but whether she liked it or not, it was time for her to speak up or even sob it out.

"Oh! He was such a wonderful man! He was one of the kindest, sweetest, most understanding men I've ever met in my entire life!" she sobbed even harder, "I couldn't believe that anything could happen to him! Such a wonderful, sweet young fellow like Mark being thrown across the pavement and being driven off to the hospital just can't be!"

Her whole family fell silent and in shock. Surely Michael would have known what kind of a terrible thing happened to a poor young man like Mark Hall since he and Jane went home together. But he didn't. No one but Jane herself knew what happened.

Amidst all the silence, someone had to speak up and break the silence. It was none other than her own father, George Banks.

"Jane," he said as he walked up to his thoroughly troubled daughter, "I absolutely had no idea something as bad as this would ever happen! You weren't hurt, were you darling? No harm done to you at all?"

"No harm done," replied Jane,"At least not to me. But I was _almost _harmed! Mark practically saved my life! He just stopped thinking about himself and protected me from those cold-hearted bandits!"

"Bandits?!" exclaimed Mr. Banks, "I must say, what happened to you out there?"

Although Jane very much wanted to end the discussion, she knew she was dealing with a very serious matter that her entire family wanted to know.

"You see, Marl is such a multi-talented young man who does many lovely things down at the park..."

"-Just like Bert?" added Michael.

"Yes Michael, Mark was just like Bert. Only younger though. He was creating a beautiful piece of art and I came to look at it, just to admire it. Then came those bandits from out of the shadows who brushed him aside and threatened to report him to the constable for creating art on the park's property!" explained Jane, trying to hold back another set of tears from flowing.

"I just couldn't stand seeing him get hurt!" said Jane, finally letting out her tears again, "So I tried to protect him myself. But he couldn't stand seeing me get hurt, so they hurt him instead! I can't believe this happened to him...of all the wonderful men in the whole world!"

This left the Banks family very concerned about what happened, but that was not stopping Mr. Banks from dealing with the situation.

"Does Michael know about this?" started Mr. Banks, looking at Michael.

"No Father, not at all. I had no idea myself!" said Michael earnestly.

Until now, Michael couldn't believe what happened to his older sister's best friend.

"Oh Jane, you were so brave! I never knew you could handle a thing like that!" exclaimed Mrs. Banks, "You'll be alright dear, I assure you."

"Do you still think I can handle this? Mark's life is at stake, he's driven off to the hospital, and now I don't know what to do!" yelled Jane who began to act up all the more since that happened.

"Jane! I say, will you stop yelling this instant?!" scolded Mr. Banks, though Jane still didn't bother to listen.

"And whether anyone likes it or not, I have no choice but to say this...Life in Cherry Tree Lane was so much better back when I was a child!"

"Jane, please!" exclaimed her mother.

"I just wish that I was a child again! Maybe I just wish that I never met Mark at all! If Bert's family never left, this never would have happened!"

Jane was only making matters worse. Ever since Bert and Mary Poppins. now a married couple with two children, moved away from Cherry Tree Lane, the community took a turn for the worse. Mary Poppins happened to be the voice of the village, keeping peace in the town, and making it a better place to live in. But since they left, the voice of the village was now gone from London for years now and unity wasn't at it's best anymore. The once inspiring woman, who finally had the nerve to make herself known (as she would say, 'a spectacle of herself'), was no longer watching over the village's unity. Maybe someone knew the reason why.

"Well, this never would've happened if you never drove Mary Poppins out of the house!" said Michael with a smirk, not taking his sister seriously.

"Michael, be quiet! Or maybe even better...I wish that I was never taken to Cherry Tree Lane!" she shouted.

"Jane, you can't go back to being a child, and you most certainly cannot change the past! You do know that, don't you?!" explained Mr. Banks, "Just be thankful for a wonderful home here in Cherry Tree Lane!"

"Cherry Tree Lane; a land of opportunities? We better think again! Cherry Tree Lane is the most hopeless place in all of London, full of hardships and trials! The sooner I leave Cherry Tree Lane, the better! By the time school comes again, I'll feel better!" cried Jane indignantly.

"Darling, please try to understand. As long as we're together, we can have a happy home. Not all crimes happen in the park, not everyday in the least. Listen to me Jane, you have to learn how to be thankful for the little things we have sometimes. We have a wonderful business back here, and one day, you and Michael will take over the resort. How much more wonderful can that be?" said Mrs. Banks.

"What if I don't want to take over? I was born and raised in this 'ever-so wonderful' household and now this village is losing all the good it has gotten in it! What's to be thankful for in this town after all?!" Jane reasoned out.

"Jane, will you ever learn?" responded Mrs. Banks,"Think of your family! Think of me, think of your father, think of Michael! If we never worked hard to get to where we are supposed to be, even as worse as the situation gets, we never would have had this wonderful business! If Mary Poppins never came to our household, our family never would have been this close and we never would have met such wonderful people who came into our lives. Think about that, Jane. There is just so much in this whole world to be thankful for."

Jane took some time of consideration. She heard all the words she has been saying and slowly began to take them back. After a little moment of silence and realization, Jane began to speak up.

"Well then," Jane began to lighten up,"I guess there are some things to be thankful for after all."

"That's the spirit Janie!" joked Michael with a nudge," Things will get better, you'll see!"

Even if Jane was settling down from her problems, that didn't mean she couldn't take a joke from her brother.

"Michael, will you please stop calling me 'Janie?' " laughed Jane, starting to shake of her cares of the day.

"Well, it seems like everything's alright now. Is it Jane?" smiled Mr. Banks.

"You know, I can't guarantee that I'm feeling completely better," admitted Jane who very much tried to be honest as she possibly could, "But I'm just settling down and hoping for the best. And I'm so sorry I acted up... I never meant it to be this way."

Her family immediately knew that Jane was honest and sincere. After all, that is the way she really was. Honest and sincere, but sometimes secretive at her age.

"Oh, it will always be alright Jane dear," said Mrs. Banks with a smile.

Since most of Jane's troubles were settling down, Mr. Banks still had some confidential business he had to take care of with Mrs. Banks.

"Well then...since you children obviously had a rather hard day, maybe it's time you returned to your rooms," smiled Mr. Banks with a nod of approval.

"Thank you father!" said Michael, turning towards the stairwell, and Jane, smiling at her parents' approval before following her brother upstairs.

Just like her parents, she had some confidential matters to take care of. And it so happened that one she could confide in was none other than her brother, Michael Banks.

Mr. Banks was relieved that Jane and Michael already had one problem solved, but that didn't mean that everything was resolved. All of a sudden, he began to worry all the more. Things were definitely not going as planned for him and Mrs. Banks.

"Winifred?" Mr. Banks asked worriedly.

Mrs. Banks could already see the hidden stress in her husband's eyes, even if they were just starting to show.

"Yes George? Is anything the matter dear? I'm afraid, you don't look too good," said Mrs. Banks as she rushed to his side.

"There is now, I'm afraid," replied Mr. Banks, preparing to sit down on the couch, with thoughts now running across his mind.

"What's the matter George? Aren't you glad the children finally resolved their problem?" asked his concerned wife.

"Well, of course I am Winifred!" exclaimed Mr. Banks, "You just don't understand what I am going through!"

"George, of course I understand _exactly _what you're going through!" replied Mrs. Banks," I'm your wife and what I'm going through is what _you're _going through too!"

Things weren't getting any easier for the Banks family, and especially the Banks couple in this particular day. Mr. Banks remembered all the words Jane expressed a few minutes ago and he completely and thoroughly analyzed them. Even if his children's problems have been resolved, his wasn't. Not at all.

"No, no, no, Winifred, it's just that Jane said something that rather intrigues me!"

"And what would that be George?" asked Mrs. Banks eagerly.

This was another moment of truth. One that would maybe end up foiling Mr. and Mrs. Banks' plan to keep Jane and Michael close by. But whether George Banks liked it or not, he had to say it.

"Did I just hear Jane say that she _wanted _to leave Cherry Tree Lane?"

"George, you must have been hearing things," said a disbelieving Mrs. Banks,"Jane would never say a thing like that!"

"Well, didn't you listen, Winifred? Jane just said, 'the sooner she leaves Cherry Tree Lane, the better,' " clarified Mr. Banks, "In this case,things aren't getting better. Things are getting worse!"

In fact, Mr. Banks was right. Things were getting worse...at least for now.

"Now what are we going to do, George? If we discussed this entire situation, this never would have happened!" started Mrs. Banks.

"Now, now, Winifred, don't you start!" snapped Mr. Banks abruptly. Eventually, he began to calm down suddenly.

"But one thing I do know is that times have changed. And since Jane has gotten older herself, her choices in life have certainly changed too. There's nothing we can do about it," explained Mr. Banks in dismay. Mrs. Banks gently put her arms on her husband's shoulders, secretly hoping for a miracle to come their way, even if it seemed impossible for them. Especially in moments like this.

"I thought she said she loved Cherry Tree Lane," sighed Mrs. Banks.

"That was when she was a child, my dear," said Mr. Banks sadly," Now she's a teenager. It's impossible to change her mind now, it's too late."

The couple both saw the hopelessness in each other's eyes, but that didn't mean there was no way out of their challenge. Mrs. Banks remembered some words a dear friend once told her that she kept in her mind and heart for years...if only she could remember who told it to her. They were such encouraging words she could never forget, even if she may have forgotten who said it, it didn't matter. She felt it was time to say it to her distressed husband.

Slowly, her sadness broke out into a sudden smile. She took her husband's hand and sang softly to him, then slowly gave him a kiss.

"Anything can happen if you let it."

When Mr. Banks finally heard these words, he felt much more relieved. In fact, he never felt happier in his life. He finally stood up and embraced his dear wife.

"Thank you Winifred,"he said, relieved, before they kissed.

Mrs. Brill and Ellen overheard Mrs. Banks' words and recalled them clearly in their minds.

"I know I've heard these words before!" smiled Mrs. Brill.

"In fact, I 'aven't 'eard them in a long time, I ain't!" giggled Ellen, "Let's see what the Master's up to now!"

They both walked into the living room to serve Mr. and Mrs. Banks their tea until they saw their bosses,both kissing each other.

"Master here's your tea," said Mrs. Brill, holding the tray full of teacups and the teapot until all of a sudden, she and Ellen realized they arrived in the middle of Mr. and Mrs. Banks' kiss, giving each other rather shocked and embarrassed looks.

"Oh! My goodness Sir, Ma'am, I beg your pardon!" exclaimed an awkward-struck Mrs. Brill as she briskly put their tea down at their table," Here's your tea!"

"No, no, it's quite alright Mrs. Brill, and thank you for the tea!" said Mr. Banks.

Mrs. Brill, who was already relieved, caught Ellen still staring at the Banks couple...or was it really about something else?

"Ellen, come now deary!" pushed Mrs. Brill, "The Master needs some time alone!"

"Cook, I ain't lookin' at the Master!" said Ellen, brushing her companion off.

"Then what are you looking at?" asked Mrs. Brill.

"Look!" Ellen pointed at the window and everyone rushed to see what all the commotion was. Even Mr. and Mrs. Banks.

What Ellen was really staring at was the harsh storm brewing with all the trees swaying and rain falling in different directions, and most importantly, the wind blowing. These were the winds of change. Whenever the storms would blow like this on Cherry Tree Lane, something was brewing, about to begin.

Maybe something was really about to happen in Cherry Tree Lane once again. Who knows? If these winds of change continued to blow, maybe this one visitor would stop by and set things right once more. But there was no sign in the sky for a parrot-handled umbrella or a carpet bag. Just the harshly blowing winds and the strong rain falling. No sign or no one was at sight.

* * *

**_A/N: And that's it for this chapter! This must have been a really LONG Chapter to read (probably too long), but this one was actually pretty fun to write. I had too much fun writing this chapter that I even lost track of how long it was...wow...I don't think I'm doing a chapter THAT LONG again in this story. Anyways, I sure hope you all liked it! I hope this second chapter makes up for all the time I forgot to update. I can't promise just yet, but I'll try to get Chapter 3 ready soon. If I don't, it's all because I have my provincial exams coming up...but since summer's just about to start, I will be updating A LOT. (And I mean a lot!)_**

**_Also, just a few things to consider..._**

**_-Surprise, Surprise! Jane's got a love interest now...and oh no! He's hospitalized and we barely got to know him! :( Admit it...probably some of you who read this thought Jane's sadness was because of a breakup, but no-it's because he was attacked. But don't worry! He will be awake before you know it in the future chapters, I can assure you that._**

**_-Mary Poppins? The voice of the village? I'm sure we all know that in the movie, Mary Poppins said herself that she did NOT want to make a spectacle of herself, but sometime in the story, it WILL be explained why she was known as the "Voice of the Village."_**

**_-If any of you have seen the Broadway Musical of Mary Poppins, I made a reference to that in this chapter. (Hint-hint: "Anything can happen if you let it!")_**

**_So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Why not give me a Review? I'd really appreciate your feedback very much! Any requests? Suggestions? I'm open to them...just give me a P.M. and I'll reply as soon as I can to get to your requests. And even BETTER news...Mary and Bert are in the next chapter! Yay! Stay tuned, and I hope you're enjoying this story!_**

**_~ASianSuccessor2012_**


	3. Welcome Home

_**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back! To all those who reviewed, followed and favorited this story, a big THANK-YOU to you all! To those who read it for the first time and got this far, what do you think of it? Hope you left a review for me! (No flames please, I'm open to honesty and constructive criticism though, really, I am!) First of all, I'm really sorry for not being able to update for a LONG time, probably it's been 1 month and a half, and I apologize for that. Anyways, I've got great news for you all...(Drumroll Please!)...Mary and Bert are FINALLY showing up in this chapter! It's about time they turned up (er-I mean, 'showed up,' Bert's a lot more carefree than Mary), after my 2 chapters without them. Did you miss them while they were away? Hope you did, 'cause all of you will be in for a Mary Poppins-Banks Family reunion! Yay! I just LOVE these reunions when Mary, Bert and the Banks family reunite! Somehow I feel as if those two were like extended family to the Banks'. SOOOOO, back to the story, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it too. So far one of my favorite chapters in the entire story (well, the beginning parts, at least.). Well, without further ado, here is Chapter 3!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. One more piece of good news for you all (I think you already know this)...Mary and Bert are a married couple in this fic! Happy about that? Sure hope you are, because I'm a total Mary/Bert shipper, even ever since I was a child before I even knew what shipping was.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places here, they all belong to Disney and P.L. Travers, the rightful owners and creative minds behind Mary Poppins. I only own the original characters, you'll be sure to know which ones never showed up in the books, movie, or Broadway Play.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home**

Meanwhile, when the Banks couple and their maids realized there was a storm, their next-door neighbor, an aging but highly active Admiral Boom and his first-mate, Mr. Binnacle, were on the lookout.

"Another storm's a' brewing, Mr. Binnacle!" yelled Admiral Boom with his raised voice, holding his telescope,"Take all the sails down and stay inside! Now's not a time for anyone to be out!"

"Aye-aye Sir!" saluted his faithful first-mate with the remark he has been using for many years now.

Before Admiral Boom and Mr. Binnacle entered their ship-shaped house, something immediately caught Mr. Binacle's eye. He saw a young family with three children and a rather familiar looking couple.

"Sir!" exclaimed a surprised Mr. Binnacle.

"What is it, Mr. Binnacle? Hurry up! The heavy winds are blowing this way!"

"If I didn't know any better, I think it's...it's..." He looked closer and examined his view until he realized that he saw a slender young woman holding a parrot-handled umbrella, wearing a flower-cherry decorated hat alongside her husband and three young children, keeping them warm. At last, he immediately knew who it was.

"It's..."

"Dash it all, Mr. Binnacle, tell me who it is!" said Admiral Boom impatiently.

"It's...it's...it's MARY POPPINS!" he finally called out loudly.

Mr. Binnacle expected his boss's mood to improve and brighten up a little bit, but the storm just kept Admiral Boom focused more on the weather than Mary's return.

"Mary Poppins?!" yelled the Captain, "She ought to be back in her house! Dangers are wandering about around here!"

Just as the winds grew stronger, harshly blowing the rain towards their direction, Admiral Boom and his first-mate scurried into their "ship" before they could be blown away.

Meanwhile, the couple, along with their children, were just about to step back inside their "new" house, which actually turned out to be their old home. This family in particular started off in this house, 20 Cherry Tree Lane many years back until they moved away from London for two years because of the problems caused in Cherry Tree Lane. They had to make sure they stayed away from all the trouble. Now, since word reached them that Cherry Tree Lane was a safer place to live in, they returned to the one place they always called home.

Their home was 20 Cherry Tree Lane. All the green grass and colorful blooming flowers on their lawn to their house's whitewashed walls and blue-bricked rooftop brought their family so much memories, especially the couple. In fact, the family just came from a walk in the park, just about to enter the house, until one of them noticed the strong winds blowing and the rain falling hard towards their direction.

"Mummy?" asked the little girl, Cathy Janelle, tugging on her mother's skirt.

"Yes darling?" answered her mother, looking lovingly into her daughter's eyes.

"It's raining! Mummy, it's raining!" exclaimed little Cathy, worriedly rushing to her mother's side.

"Oh, is it?" she said calmly, "Nothing Mommy can't fix!"

She reached into her carpet bag, grabbed her parrot-handled umbrella and raised it above her family.

"See?" said her husband, "Your Mommy's a smart one, ain't she?"

"Yes! Mommy's really smart!" said Cathy, proudly.

"Yes she is!" added her eldest foster daughter Mary Anne.

"Mommy is weally-willy smawt!" smiled her youngest son Edward in his baby-like manner, holding his mother's hand.

"Now, what do you children say to 'Mommy?' " their father said, smiling at his wife.

"Thank you Mommy!" they all said altogether, giving their mother a cuddle.

"Oh, you children are the greatest gifts a mother could ever have!" she said, returning the cuddle to her kids.

"And I'm sure they're very 'appy to 'ave a mother like you, Mary!" added her husband.

"And I am most certain they're very, very happy to have a father like you, Bert!" smiled Mary Poppins, her arms linked with Bert's.

" 'Ere we are, 'ome sweet 'ome!" said Bert, opening the door for his family. His children scrambled to get into their house, except their eldest daughter.

"Daddy, look!" yelled Mary Anne, pointing to the dark clouds as the winds blew stronger and the rain fell hard, being blown away from their direction. She screamed and ran to her father, frightened by the weather.

"Now, now sweet'eart, get inside the 'ouse and you'll be okay," reassured her father, "There's nothin' to be afraid of. After all, the storm isn't that bad and it'll be gone before you know it!"

But it was. After Bert let Mary Anne in the door, because of the force of the wind, it slam shut and lifted Bert off the ground, leaving him hanging onto the doorknob as tightly as he could to avoid being blown away. But the wind was nearly pulling him away that it seemed that he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Mary!" he cried as he clung both his hands to the doorknob, "The wind's takin' ahold of me! Please 'elp me!"

"My goodness Bert!" exclaimed his wife, "Try opening the doorknob, if you will!"

"I can't Mary!" Bert forced the doorknob, "It's just gonna make it all worse!"

Mary Poppins held onto Bert's legs while thinking of something, subconsciously holding her umbrella on the other hand.

"Mary Poppins," remarked her umbrella, "I have this funny feeling I haven't had for years!"

"And what is that?" asked Mary Poppins in a curious sort of way, still hanging onto her husband's legs.

"I don't know myself if it's true, but I think...the wind is calling on us again!" squawked the surprised parrot.

Mary Poppins and Bert were shocked by his statement. There may have been storms like these before without a single calling.

"The wind?! Calling on us?! Why, that's impossible!" exclaimed Mary.

"Unbelievable!" added Bert.

"Umbrella, you know that I can't leave my family here with the wind blowing me far away from London! Can't you see, we've just arrived!" Mary Poppins explained.

"And can't _you _see, the wind has changed!" argued the parrot, willing to go with the wind, "Aren't you aware of that, Mrs. Alfred?"

That question immediately struck Mary Poppins. Of course she was aware! After all, she _is _Mary Poppins. How dare her umbrella parrot answer back to her!

"Of course I am aware the wind has changed! But leaving my family behind is never an option. Besides, leaving Bert and my children will never do. I can't just leave them now, can I?" she won over her umbrella's argument.

All of a sudden, just like that, she had an idea by just looking at Bert's hands.

"Bert, why don't you try knocking on the door?"

Before anything could happen, the wind grew stronger and literally pulled the umbrella, Mary and Bert off of the door, making them lose their grip.

"I told you so Mary Poppins!" said the umbrella, proving Mary wrong as the wind carried all three of them across the air.

"Ahh! Mary? 'Oney? What's goin' on! The winds lifted me feet off the ground!" screamed a panicked Bert, his cap falling to the ground, his wife hanging on to his legs and the wind blowing swiftly against them, pulling them away from and above their home.

"Bert, we're flying sweetheart!" replied Mary, calmly keeping up with the wind's force, trying to stay as calm as possible until the wind swiftly pushed them, altering their direction, "The air is being rather harsh, I'm afraid. It's terribly difficult to get down!"

"I know! It's too dangerous up 'ere Mary! What about our children? What about our lives? We need to call somebody! Anybody! 'Elp! 'Elp!" panicked poor Bert, covering his eyes with both hands.

"Bert, I'll thank my own husband to stop screaming about! Worrying isn't going to help anyone! Not even you!" scolded Mary, until the wind gave one strong hard push on the umbrella, she finally screamed herself.

The wind finally pushed them away from Cherry Tree Lane and above the clouds where the storm was already out of sight.

"Bert? Darling?" called Mary Poppins, gently shaking her husband's legs.

"Yeah, Mary?" said a rather traumatized Bert, "We in Heaven yet?"

"No," she smiled, slowly holding Bert against a cloud, gently pulling him upright and close to her, "You may open your eyes now."

Mary continued the flight and Bert began to open his eyes slowly.

"Wh-wh...Where are we Mary?" asked a jawdropped, astonished, spellbound Bert.

"Can't you recognize this? We're in the sky, Bert. Above the clouds," said Mary.

"N-no, we're not. Are we?" said Bert, trying to get back into his senses.

"Bert, has your wife ever stirred you wrong?" reminded Mary to her disbelieving husband, though his disbelief was short-lived.

"No Mary," smiled the now-believing Bert, "You 'aven't one bit."

They flew together across the sky, sharing smiles, feeling like they were walking down the memory lane of how they used to be on their jolly holidays.

"Hmm..." sighed Mary, "I haven't done this for many years..."

"I miss you doing it Mary Poppins!" squawked her parrot.

"Maybe the reason why the wind's been blowin' so 'ard is to take you flyin' like you used to one more time, ain't it?" said Bert surely.

"Well, I would have to say the same thing Bert," she agreed, "But we really must be going back home. The children do need us!"

The wind took Mary and Bert back under the clouds. But to no avail, the storm had been right under them all along! The strong winds were swifter than ever and blew them right off the clouds and inverted the parrot-handled umbrella, causing them all to succumb to the force of gravity and fall straight down, right to the place they never expected to land on...17 Cherry Tree Lane.

"Mary, we gotta get in right now!" said Bert in desperation.

"Are you very sure the Banks' still live here?" asked Mary, worriedly.

Before Bert could say anything, the wind blew very hard towards them. So hard, it blew them right into the Banks' house, crashing through their door, with a banging noise they left.

"George!" exclaimed Mrs. Banks, rushing close to her husband, panicked.

"What is it, Winifred? What's the matter?" said Mr. Banks in an alert manner, looking around the house until he caught a crumpled umbrella and a couple, curled up on the ground.

Ellen and Mrs. Brill rushed out of the kitchen to see all the commotion and caught sight of Mary and Bert, lying down, curled up, covered under the umbrella.

"AHHH!" screamed Ellen, "Y-you suppose they're alright, Sir?"

"What on Earth is this, Ellen? I'm going to have to see for myself," said Mr. Banks, walking towards the couple.

"George," said Mrs. Banks, examining and studying the lying figures before them, "If I didn't know any better, I think they look rather familiar."

Mr. Banks looked down, crouched and picked up the umbrella. Much to his surprise, they were familiar. Very familiar. It was Mary Poppins and Herbert Alfred! Soon, a smile came across his face as he saw the couple smiling up at him too.

"Well, well..." he said in a cheerful tone, immediately realizing who fell in to his doorstep, "If it isn't who I think it is...Winifred! The Alfreds are back! Mary and Bert are back!"

"Oh George, are they really?" asked Mrs. Banks gleefully as she and the maids began to show smiles on their faces.

"See for yourself, Winifred," said Mr. Banks.

Mrs. Banks took a closer look and saw Mary and Bert, calmly sitting, huddled together with a smile of relief from the storm that blew them there at 17 Cherry Tree Lane.

"Oh George! So they are! So they are!" she rushed to help the couple up and greeted them happily.

" 'Ello Mrs. Banks!" smiled Bert, "I'm really 'appy to see ya right now!"

Bert gave a friendly kiss on her hand and Mrs. Banks embraced him, for she missed him as a good friend should.

"Oh, Mr. Bert Alfred, I'm delighted to see you too!" said Mrs. Banks joyfully before turning to Mary Poppins and greeting her with another embrace, "Mary Poppins!"

"Mrs. Banks," replied Mary, "It's lovely to see you again."

"I am very happy you came back!" smiled Mrs. Banks, "We didn't know you returned to Cherry Tree Lane! But why didn't you write or telephone us, Mary?"

"Well, we intended to give you a call, Mrs. Banks, but we have only arrived last week, I'm afraid," she admitted, "Bert and I apologized for not giving you a call, really we do."

"Oh, nonsense Mary Poppins, I'm just happy to have you back!" assured Mrs. Banks. Of course, Mrs. Banks wasn't the only one Mary and Bert had to greet. Mr. Banks was ready to greet the couple with open arms.

" 'Ello there guv'nor!" Bert smiled once again, getting ready for a second hug from Mr. Banks.

"Bert!" greeted Mr. Banks, "How is my good man, Mr. Alfred? It's so good to see you again, old chap!"

"Hello Mr. Banks," smiled Mary Poppins.

"Herbert Alfred! Is this really your good and lovely wife, Mary Poppins?" asked Mr. Banks in shock.

"She sure is, guv'nor!" replied Bert.

"My, my! She's never changed now, hasn't she?" smiled Mr. Banks, turning his face to Mary, giving her a friendly kiss on her hand followed by a hug, "My dear Miss Poppins, I'm very happy to see you and your husband again!"

"And I as well Mr. Banks," replied Mary, "It's been a very long time now, hasn't it?"

"Yes! A very, very long time! We've missed you while you were away!" said Mr. Banks, clearly happy to see Mary and Bert again.

"Me wife an' I missed you too Mr. Banks, we've moved back in town since days are gettin' better 'ere in Cherry Tree Lane! Ain't it right Mary?" said Bert, feeling optimistic, smiling at his wife.

"Bert, you clearly know that we can't keep our hopes too high now, can we?" briefly explained Mary in her no-nonsense sort of way, "You know, no one and nothing is perfect, is it not?"

"Well, you are!" joked Bert, causing his wife to laugh.

"Oh Bert! You can be rather light-headed!" laughed Mary, then slowly returning to her seriousness, clearing her throat, "Well, it's good to be here again, thank you very much for your hospitality and kindness, but I don't understand why I am here _instead _of home!"

Mr. and Mrs. Banks exchanged looks at each other until they finally got the idea. Mr. Banks looked outside and saw the wind blowing. That's when he knew.

"Mary Poppins, have you noticed the weather outside lately?" asked Mr. Banks, curiously, already knowing the answer.

"Mr. Banks, you do realize that Bert and I have been blown here in a windy weather, do you not?" answered Mary.

"Yes, of course Mary Poppins! And I believe I know why you're here!"

"Now, why would you think that?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"The wind has changed, Mary Poppins! That's why you're here! Perhaps the wind blew you here because you, my dear, have a purpose!" smiled Mr. Banks with a joyful tone in his voice.

"I do?" wondered a disbelieving, confused Mary Poppins.

" 'E's right ya know!" agreed Bert, "That's the very reason why the wind took us 'ere!"

For once, Mary Poppins was proved wrong by the Banks' couple, her husband Bert and even her very own parrot-handled umbrella.

"Aha! I told you so, Mary Poppins!" squawked the little creature, "I told you so!"

"That will be quite enough of that, thank you!" Mary Poppins has heard enough.

Now this situation was puzzling and befuddling, even for a practically perfect woman like Mary Poppins (Alfred, in this case). The Banks family seemed to be a strong-tied family and yet the wind blew her back to 17 Cherry Tree Lane. Jane and Michael most certainly did not need her for a nanny anymore. After all, they're both all grown up. Now the only question was; Why on earth would Mary Poppins be blown all this way to watch over two teenagers with absolutely 'no problem?'

"I don't understand, Mr. and Mrs. Banks, why was I sent back here?" asked Mary Poppins, who was still quite confused.

"That, we don't know, I'm afraid," replied Mrs. Banks, "Perhaps the only thing you came to do was to stop by and say 'hello,'"

"Well, that _does _make sense," said Mary, neutrally.

That's what the whole household thought Mary and Bert would do: 'stop by and say hello.' But that wasn't it. There was still another reason Mary returned that no one knew and understood. Before the reason was revealed, Bert realized that there were still two people missing from their simple reunion. They just couldn't start completely without the children.

"Um guv'nor? 'Ow are the children?" asked Bert.

Before Mr. Banks could answer, Mary Poppins interrupted the response.

"Now Bert, we've already taken a lot of their time," Mary explained, "We can't waste any more, you know."

"Oh no, not at all Mary Poppins!" started Mr. Banks, "You're our guests!"

Mary Poppins knew the real reason why she felt she didn't have the time to talk to the children. It was most certainly not her doubt of them forgetting about her, but a slight misunderstanding between one of them that she has never forgotten all these years that she was away. Because of that constant memory when thinking about the children, this argument of the past had deeply affected her relationship with one of them. But that was in the past. Maybe it was time to set their odds right and start fresh all over again, which was a very simple thing for Mary to do.

"So, where are your children?" asked Mary Poppins, "I can tell you they're definitely not in the nursery, of course!"

"Yes they are, Mary Poppins!" smiled Mr. Banks in an outwitting manner.

"I beg your pardon?" said a confused Mary with a cocked eyebrow, knowing that Jane and Michael should definitely have their own rooms by now.

"But, 'ow on Earth can they..." overreacted Bert.

"-Now Bert, let them finish!" mildly scolded Mary.

"They always go there to share their moments together," said Mrs. Banks.

As a matter of fact, they were. Jane still couldn't accept the fact that poor Mark Hall, her dearest friend, was confined in the hospital, in pain in the head and unconscious. At least her younger brother, Michael, was there for her.

"Come on Jane, don't let it ruin your day! After all, maybe he _was _going against the rules. Accidentally!" said Michael in a realistic yet comforting way, "Face it, accidents happen! Okay? People can break rules _accidentally _too!"

"So you call art a part of breaking the rules?! He's an artist! Artists are most certainly _not _rule-breakers! Did you think you ever saw Bert charged and reported to the constable after he drew those chalk pictures?!" yelled Jane, staring Michael down.

"No! You don't understand! That's not what I meant!" exclaimed Michael, "What I've been trying to say was that's just the problem with all the hate. Those city _rats _were obviously hateful of poor Mr. Hall, so they called it a so-called 'crime!'"

"Tell me about it, Michael," replied Jane.

"But it ain't a crime, right? It's art, right? So who are they to tell him off and even have the nerve to _throw _him off? No one!" said Michael powerfully, "If I ever get my hands on those city rats myself, I ought to..."

"-Now Michael, don't start!" interrupted Jane. But she wasn't the only one talking.

"Jane, Michael!" called out Mr. Banks, "There's someone here to see you!"

When they heard their call, they began to feel anxious and excited at the same time. They knew someone was there, but who could it be?

"Someone?" exclaimed Jane, "Could it be Mark?"

"I really wouldn't want to get your hopes so high. Besides, he was just checked into the hospital, remember?" warned Michael, "It could be anyone down there, you know. Even Mary P..."

"-Oh, I hope it's him!" Jane interrupted excitedly once again, clearly not heeding her younger brother's words, "If it's him, I'd run up to his arms and..."

"-Jane, Michael! Your guests are waiting!" called Mr. Banks again.

"I think he's brought someone!" giggled Jane softly.

"Well, I don't know, Jane!/; shrugged Michael as he prepared to exit the nursery.

"Coming Father!" yelled Jane, excitedly pulling her brother, running down the stairs.

Much to their surprise, it wasn't young Mark Hall. It was a couple they knew and loved and haven't seen for a couple of years. It was none other than Bert and Mary Poppins.

Jane and Michael stood there, shocked to see them again while Bert and Mary stood there, ready to welcome them with open arms.

"Hello children," Mary smiled warmly at them.

"Mary Poppins!" jumped Michael, running to his former nanny for a hug, "Oh, am I glad to see you!"

Jane ran over to Bert to give him a hug as well, while Michael embraced Mary. It was so good to see them again, especially after a number of years.

"Michael," said Mary as she returned the hug, "I'm so glad you're now the fine young gentleman I envisioned you to be."

"Oh really?"

"Michael Banks, you are aware that you and Jane have grown up to be a wonderful young lady and gentleman, are you not?" she questioned gently but firmly.

"As long as it comes from you, Mary Poppins," smiled Michael, still as sweet as he's ever been.

"Thank you Michael," said Mary, giving him an embrace once more.

"Michael! 'Ow's me favorite little nephew?" grinned Bert opening his arms to Michael. Since the Banks family welcomed Mary and Bert to their extended family, he indeed felt like an uncle figure to both Jane and Michael.

"Bert! I'm a 'not so' little nephew now, you know," said Michael, giving Bert a hug, "Well, I'm glad to see you too Bert!"

"The same for us, Michael!" said Bert with a rub on Michael's head.

Jane just stood still and smiled, seeing Michael happy to see Mary and Bert again. But there was just one last person she forgot to greet...Mary Poppins.

"Jane?" calmly called Mary Poppins with a rather patient, hopeful look in her eyes. Jane turned slowly towards Mary until their eyes met and she stared at her the way she never has before. There has been this pain inside of Jane that she's been holding on to for almost four years now. The barrier between her and Mary that kept them distant because of their huge misunderstanding they had back in the past. As Jane kept looking into Mary's eyes, fighting her tears back from flowing, her thoughts flew back to the day things took a turn for the worse for the both of them...

_**A/N: And there you have it everyone! Chapter 3. The first cliffhanger I ended with in this story so far! So, before you leave this page, I have questions for you readers...Did you miss Mary and Bert? How did you find their children? Wondering what will happen next between Mary Poppins and Jane? Are you also wondering what happened between them? Will they ever forgive each other for their huge misunderstanding that they've been through? All of this is yet to come in the next chapter! Stay tuned and I'll be updating quite soon! Any suggestions? Any pieces of advice? Don't forget to leave me a REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it very much! Thank you all!**_

_**~ASianSuccessor2012**_


End file.
